Give me your heart
by YooDidii
Summary: Kagami, an angel who is busy with his duties to help people. Aomine, a demon who is busy with his duties ... disturbing Kagami. How two rivals through their day to fulfill their duties? What is that actually Aomine wants from Kagami? (bad summaries) Angel and demon fic-AoKaga
1. Chapter 1-Angel and Demon

**Yo yo yyo, hi guys :)  
This time I made AoKaga ff with humor theme, I guess because my previous AoKaga fanfic was rather dark, so I tried to make cheerful(?) fanfic about Kagami as an angel.  
Some fanfics and fanart about Kagami as an angel and I like it!  
and I hope you like it too.  
I've to stop my babbling. so, here there are!**

**N.B : (Edit 12/10/13) Beta by Jessiejj :)**

**Disclaimer: That isn't me. That's Tadatoshi Fujimaki (TxT)**

Though

"Talking"

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-._

**Kagami POV**

I'm really sleepy now. I can't believe I spend all this time just to watch basketball video tapes from Teppei-senpai. And just now the chief called me. It seems there is a new job that must I do.  
"Hi, Taiga. You came early this morning. "  
In front of me stood a beautiful man with dark hair and a calm face. His name is Tatsuya Himuro, my best friend.  
"Yeah, I almost didn't sleep all night because basketball video tapes that Teppei-Senpai gave to me. Moreover, a little while ago, the chief called me to immediately come up."

"Ha ha, You seem very interested in basketball lately, Taiga. Maybe you should consider learning how to play it. Yes, the chief asked me to give you a job file."  
Tatsuya gave me a white binder. I picked it up and thanked him and after that I went back to my room.

"Hmm .. let's see. So this is my new target?"

Name : Kuroko Tetsuya

Gender : Male

Age : 16

Height : 168 cm

Weight : 57 Kg

Birthday : 31st January, Aquarius

Oh, I haven't introduce myself? My name is Kagami Taiga and I'm an angel. You don't believe me? Well, I don't believe it either.

Three months ago, when I opened my eyes, I didn't remember anything about myself except my name. After that I was told that I had been selected as one of the angels, I was put in the second division, Seirin Department. Normally I would be given tasks related to people who are still alive. We are asked to provide or give a support to humans that have reached the end point of their despair.

Tatsuya was in a different department from me, third division, Yosen department. The department that take care of files and information about the tasks that are carried out by our department.

Besides the wings on our backs and some magical abilities that we have, we live our lives like an ordinary human. We eat, sleep and work, we feel happy, angry and sad, and maybe we could also die. Although till this day I'm still curious about my true identity, I'm happy with my life now. I have some good friends and people who I want to protect, I guess this is enough for me.

"..."

Uugh, I really can't talk emotionally like that. Totally out of character for me. I guess I should get to earth and meet my target.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

I should find a place to land first, huh? Oh, I guess landing on that tree isn't bad.  
Well, today the weather is clear, the wind is very fresh. Today is a great day!

"Morning ,Taiga."

That voice!

Did I say today is a great day just now? Forget it! I have to take back my words. Today is definitely a bad day!

"What do you want from me, Aomine?"

"You."

"Damn! Stop joking! You wanna pick a fight with me, huh?!"  
"Calm down Taiga, you don't need to shout. I can hear you clearly."

Inhale.

Exhale.

I guess everytime I'm around him, my emotions instantly increase and I really want to punch him! He really likes teasing me!  
Oh, sorry. I'll tell you who the blue-haired man with dark-skinned that stands before me is. His name is Aomine Daiki and he was-

"Don't daydreaming , Taiga. Although it makes you more cute."  
"Stop calling me Taiga and cute! I'm a man, not a woman! Damn it!"

My enemy! Yes, he is my enemy. Ever since I met him two months ago, he always follows me wherever I go. And unfortunately, he always has the same target as me but with different purpose.

Yes, Aomine is a demon. As opposed to me, an angel, a demon will actually try to make humans fall into solitude or sadness. And sometimes they even make some humans hurt themself or worst of all, lose their lives.

"What are you doing here Aomine?"  
"The same as you."  
"What? We may not have the same target again, right?"  
He was grinning at me. That arrogant face, I really wanna hit him!  
"Listen, my target's name this time is... Kuroko-"  
"Tetsuya. Male. 16 years old. Am I right?"

Great.

I have to go through my work with him again. Why are you doing this to me, God?

"I'm definitely going to win this time."  
Aomine folded his black wings and sat beside me.

"Hmph! Isn't that what people who always lose say?"  
He glared at me."Shut up!"  
I was smiling mocking him. Somehow, I can't remember when this started, Aomine and I make bets on everymutual target we have. If he wins, I have to follow anything he wants and if I lose, he has to follow my wishes. He never once won against me tough. Everyone of our targets always get a happy ending.

What's my wish?

I'm lways forcing him to eat with me at Maji resto, and treat me to'some' Maji burgers (that's Kagami though, just 'some'. He really has a big stomach, Doesn't he?) my favorite human food.

Hey, don't look at me like that! Angels also need to eat, you know.

"Hmm, that's our target."  
Our eyes were fixed on the smallish teenager who was walking alone with a cup of milkshake in his hand.  
"Even his face doesn't look very excited ..."  
"I think this time I'm the one who will be the winner, right Taiga?"  
"We still haven't started , Aomine. We'll see who will be laughing in the end. I think you have to prepare your wallet again later. "

Aomine snorted and flew away to follow our target. Actually, there has been one thing that I really wanted to ask him. What does he want if he wins?  
"Nee, Aomine."  
"Hn?"  
"Eeerr .. I've wanted to ask you this for a long time ..."  
"What?"  
"What is your wish in case you win from me?"  
Aomine was silent.

Then he turned to me. His eyes were serious. He looked thoughtful for a moment and finally he opened his mouth.  
"I want your heart."

What? My heart?  
"My heart? Do you mean-"  
So all this time he wants to take my heart!? (#It looks like our little angel is misunderstand the meaning of 'heart' that Aomine talking about)

"You want me to die!? How dare you!? Then I'll never lose to you!"  
Aomine looked at me with a look of disbelief and suddenly burst out laughing while clutching his stomach.

Why was he laughing!? Devil bastard!  
"You know, sometimes you're so slow Bakagami!"  
"What do you mean?! And don't call me Bakagami, Ahomine!"

"Yeah yeah, I understand Taiga."  
"Don't call me that either!"  
He then turned to me and smirked.  
"Come on, Hone~y."  
I haaaaateeeeeee hiiiiiiiiimmmmmm !  
I'm definitely going to win again this time, Kuroko will definitely live his life well and get a happy ending,

You'll see!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**That was short chapter (-_-)**

**Ummm...**

**So...**

**How was that?**


	2. Chapter 2-Kuroko's decision

**Helloooo Guys! What's up?**

**Thank you so much for everyone who gave me reviews, favorites and alerts! I'm so happy #bow#**

**And thank's to you too for have read my story :)**

**Because the first chapter was rather short, so I made this chapter longer. I hope you guys like it.**  
**In this story, there will be a little difference with the original. For example, Teikou not a Junior highschool but senior high school.**

******N.B : (Edit 12/10/13) Beta by Jessiejj :)**

**Disclaimer: That isn't me. That's Tadatoshi Fujimaki (TxT)**

Though

"Talking"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Kagami POV**

We followed our target from morning to evening. Usually we will study their daily lives and activities during the whole day, and at the end, in the peak moments of their despair we will appear in front of them.  
Kuroko spent his days as usual, going to school, talking with friends (or rather listening), shopping, and other ordinary teen activities. He doesn't look like a teenager who is suffering, or something like that. Did we get he wrong target?

Suddenly a handsome blond man approached him.  
"Kurokochiiiiiiiiiiii!"  
"Hi, Kise-kun."  
"Why didn't you come to basketball practice today? I'm lonely without you-ssu!"  
"I 'm not feeling well today."  
"That's the same excuse you used yesterday and the day before! Come on, come to practice Kurokochii ~ "  
"I'm sorry Kise-kun. "  
Heh, so Kuroko can play basketball? It turns out that even with such a small body, you can also play basketball. Uugh, I also wanna play basketball.

I've felt that the other members have begun to change, and I don't want you to change too, ssu."  
"That's why I don't want to practice anymore Kise-kun. I feel that the way they play basketball has changed and doesn't fit with my principles."  
"Kurokochii ..."

"..."  
"But you will come to the match tomorrow, right?"

"..."

"Kurokochii?"  
"Excuse me, Kise-kun."  
And Kuroko walked away from the man named Kise.

Hmm, I think I beginning to understand the problem. Did he get into fight with his teammate?  
"He's gone, Taiga. We should follow him soon."  
"Don't order me around!"

"Hn. Whatever."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm pretty sure he turned this way ... Shouldn't he be in this basketball court?"  
"You lost him, Taiga."  
"Shut up! **We** lost him, not just me!"  
"Hmm ... **we**... Yes, I like that word better."  
Then Aomine tried to wrapp his arm on my shoulder. I batted his hand away.  
"This isn't the time for jokes Aomine! We have to find our target and-"  
"Target?"

"Whooaaaa!?"

Aomine and me startled.  
Since when was this kid standing behind us!?  
"You! Since when-"  
"I've been behind you all this time. Can I help you?"

Is he a ghost!? I really didn't feel his presence just now.  
"Eeerr, we .. well ... you know ... "

Why are you stuttering Kagami?! Kuroko will be suspicious!

"Wanna play with me?"  
Heh, that voice, don't tell me ...

"Who are you?"  
"My name is Aomine Daiki. So, wanna play basketball with me? "  
Aomine pointed to a basketball that washeld by Kuroko.  
What!? Play? Basketball? What exatcly is that Aomine planning?  
"... Alright. My name is Tetsuya Kuroko. Nice to meet you."  
"Stop!"  
I immediately hit Aomine's head.  
"Ouch! Why did you hit me, bakagami!"  
"You deserve it, Ahomine! Why did you ask our target to play basketball with you!?"  
"Target?"

Kuroko looking at Aomine and me with a bored but a curious face. Stupid Kagami! Why did you say that?!  
"Eeer .. I-we ... "  
Perfect Kagami. You made your target suspicious.  
Suddenly, I felt a hand being wrapped around my waist and lifting me off the ground.

Hm? Lifted?

"Put me down, Ahomine!"  
"Shut up! And sit here. Let me play with him first, then after that we will try to make him talk."  
Aomine dropped me and put me down on the chair. He turned and walked to Kuroko.  
"Forgive my friend over there. Just forget about him. Let's continue our delayed game."

He said what? Forget about me!?

I'm going to punch him after this. While I was busy with my babbling, I could hear the sound of a ball dribbling. My eyes were fixed on the two people who were playing on the court.

Kuroko's ability is...  
Bad.  
Aomine was unexpectedly very good at playing basketball. Why did he never tell me? Though, I can learn basketball from him.  
What the hell am I thinking? Learn basketball from him? Never!

I don't know how Kuroko could enter the basketball team, throughout the game, he didn't put a single ball into the hoop. But, after I watched him closely, although he was slow and always lost the ball, he didn't give up. His eyes followed Aomine movements and stayed focused.

I ... feel envious.

Since Teppei-senpai introduced me to basketball, I'm always interested to read or watch anything related to basketball. But until now I had no time to actually learn it. Sometimes, I feel very familiar with this game, as if I've play it before and good at it. And without us realizing it, the moon came out to greet us. Kuroko and Aomine finally stopped their game. With his emotionless face, Kuroko stared at us.  
"So, what exactly do you want from me?"  
Wow, straight to the point.  
"Hmm, a very honest boy. Taiga, come here! Explain our business with this kid!"  
"I told you not to order me around! And stop calling me Taiga!"  
I walk toward Aomine and Kuroko, who are standing in the middle of the court.

"Well, We're here for ... helping you with your problem."  
"Not **us**, but **he** is the one who wanted to help you. Did you forget who I am, Taiga?"  
"Shut up! Uumm .. I'm Kagami Taiga ... an angel."  
"And I'm a demon."  
"Angel? Demon?"  
Kuroko looked at us flatly but I could see the shock in his eyes.  
"I know it's hard to believe, but we didn't lie."  
"... Yeah. I believe you."  
"Yes yes, you believe us ... Whaaattt!? You believe us so quickly?"

How can someone so easyly trust two strangers who suddenly claimed they were an angel and a demon!?  
"I saw you two fly and follow me hours ago."

Oh.  
It turns out we have been discovered.

"It seems we have to be more careful next time, right?"  
I was glaring at Aomine.  
Kuroko was looking at both of us with a small smile on his lips. Heh, so this child can make an expression like that too.  
"I though that angels and demons are hostile towards eachother. But looking at you two, it seems I was wrong. You look like best friends"

Wrong? Best friend?  
"No no no, you misunderstand! Aomine and me aren't good friend**s**!"  
"Yeah, I'm not Taiga's best friend."

Not best friends? So he admits it? Why do I feel disappointed with his answer?  
"Taiga and me are **more** than best friends."  
I was very disappointed with- Wait, he said what!?  
While I'm busy fighting with Aomine, Kuroko vanished from our eyes and is busy tidying his bag.  
"Kuroko?"

"I don't have any problems, so I don't need your help. I'm sorry, but if you're done with me, I have to excuse myself to go home first."  
He went quickly and we lost track of his presence.  
Finally Aomine and me agreed to give Kuroko time and continue our work tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

We went back to watching Kuroko from a distance. Just like his activities yesterday, he went to school, studied and talked with his friends. But there's something a little different after that. Kuroko headed towards the gym and stands in front of the door.

"Is he ...?"  
"Yes. I think he decided to go to the game."  
Kuroko stands at the gym door for a few minutes.  
Hmm? He's turning around? Did he change his mind?

"Kurokochii ~, you came! Come on, the game will begin soon."  
And poor Kuroko was dragged into the building by the blonde who just came.  
"Poor Tetsu."  
I chuckle fter hearing Aomine's comment.  
"Yeah, but I guess it's a good thing."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

"How can a basketball team have hair colors like a rainbow like that?"  
Without realizing it, I said my comment quite loud.  
"Hmph! Someone doesn't have a mirror in his house."  
"What do you mean, Ahomine!?"  
"You have a hair color like a strawberry, you know?"  
"Shut up, blueberry!"  
(#for some reason, It looks like a GrimmIchi parody)

Our argument was interrupted by the sound of a whistle. Our attention was immediately drawn back to the match.

Kuroko's team ...  
Really great.

I'm speechless. Kuroko entered during the second quarter, and-  
What the hell is that!?  
I was amazed by Kuroko's ability that Kuroko's teammate called 'misdirection'.  
I'm really exited. I watched the game in awe. I wanna stand on the court and play basketball like that too. I feel that familiar feeling again. Because of it, I almost didn't realize the situation around me.

Almost.

How can you focus when someone is looking at you so intensely!?  
"Would you stop staring at me and focus on the game Aomine?"  
"Nope, you're more interesting."

"You-"  
And again, the sound of a whistle stops our argument.  
Tch! Lucky bastard! Whistle sounds always save him!

Yes, the end of the match was predictable. Kuroko's team won with a score which is quite far different from their opponent. But ... there is something strange here.  
"... Why don't they look happy with their victory?"  
Aomine didn't answer my question. He just stared at Kuroko who was preparing to leave the building.  
"... they were getting bored."  
"What?"

"They feel bored. With the team like that, it's hard to find an opponent who can win against them. They can win easily without great effort and it makes victory something common to them."  
Really? Is that what Kuroko and his friends think? Is that what Kuroko meant yesterday?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

"What are you two doing here?"  
"Uumm, we-eerr .. I just want to help you Kuroko."  
"I told you I didn't have any problems. So please, excuse me."  
Kuroko bowed his head to us and intended to go but I grabbed his hand.  
"Please give us a sec. We know about you and we've watched you during the day. And we know, there's something that's bothering you. Just ... be honest with us, please?"  
Kuroko was staring at me and Aomine. He let go of his hand and sat down in the chair.  
"So, what do you want to know?"  
Yes! You managed to persuade him, Kagami!  
"Is there something you want to say to us?"  
Aomine sat next to Kuroko and I follow.

"..."  
"We don't want to force you, if you feel that something is bothering you, you can talk to us.

After the three of us were silent for a few moments, Kuroko finally opened his mouth.  
"... This is about my teammates."  
Aomine and me stared at each other, and we turn back to Kuroko.  
"My team ... is a team that is considered as the strongest team in our city, Teikou highschool. Others call us the 'Kiseki no sedai'. We always win against other teams with big score differences."  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"Yes, at first I thought so too. But, after that, my teammates changed. They began to look down at our opponents. They also didn't enjoy the game anymore. Everything seemed so easy."

"..."  
"They didn't need me anymore. As you can see, my individual ability to play basketball is bad, but if I'm playing in a team, my ability is useful to help my teammates. But now, they are too busy with their own abilities. I'm no longer useful to them."

Yes, I understand. During my first mission as an angel, everything was so difficult.I have to tried hard to adapt. But, along with my new friends, we live through our jobs well. Now, we've been busy with our own lives. Sometimes, I miss the times when we were working together, and when they depended on me.

I ... feel lonely.

"So, what do you want to do now?"  
Aomine's voice broke us from our daze.  
"I don't know. "  
Kuroko bowed his head while clutching a basketball in his hands. Then I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
"You know? Maybe for now, you're bad when you're playing alone. But I'm sure you'll become a great player someday. I saw your eyes when you played with Aomine. Although you lost, you didn't lose your spirit."  
I grinned broadly while Kuroko stared at me

"Give it up!"  
Our attention was on Aomine who suddenly stood up from the chair.  
"What?"

"I said give up. With your ability now, you will not be able to fight your friends."  
"Aomine!"  
"Do you want to always to be their shadow? If you do, you better stop and forget about basketball."  
I stood up and pulled Aomine's hand.  
"Why did you say that, Ahomine!?"  
"Why do you ask? I'm just telling the truth."  
Aomine turned around and pointed toward Kuroko.  
"You. Do you want us both to pity you? Do you want us to defend you? Why do you think you're no longer useful for your team?"

"Aomine, shut up!"  
Aomine turned around and glared at me while holding my hand.  
"You're the one who has to shut up, Taiga!"  
"Wha-"  
I'm speechless. I was in shock. How dare he tell me to shut up!?

"If you continue to think you are useless and if you don't love basketball anymore, just stop and give up on basketball!"  
"Don't listen to him, Kuroko! Listen to me! Don't give up! You must never give up!"

"..."

"You love basketball, right? Go on! Make your own basketball! A basketball which Kuroko's play, Kuroko's basketball."

Kuroko's face looked blank, but we could see emotions in his eyes. He has reached the point of his desperation.

What will you choose Kuroko?  
Give up?  
Or go on?  
Kuroko stood up and leaving the two of us who were stunned.

"Kuroko!"

"Let him go. He will choose his way of life."  
I turned around and punched Aomine. I'm really angry right now.  
"Why did you say that to him!?"  
"What do you expect from me, Taiga? I'm a demon, I'm just doing my job like you."  
I'm clutched my hands.

"..."

"..."  
"I'm going to win Taiga."

What?  
Is that his reason? He wants to win? Just because of that he said something so mean?  
"You really want to win, huh?"  
"Yes, I **really** want to win."  
I was looking at Aomine with sad eyes. I shook my head, taking out my wings and flew off.  
"Do as you please."

**Normal POV**

Aomine looked in the direction Kagami flew off in, no longer able to see him.  
"You **never** know how much I want to win, Taiga. Maybe I cannot win from you ... "  
Aomine bowed his head and smiled sadly.  
"And you have no idea **how much** I want to my wish come true. Right, Taiga?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami pov**

What am I doing here?  
I sat alone on the basketball court where Aomine and Kuroko played basketball yesterday.  
Last night, I was going around the city looking for Kuroko, but I didn't find him. Finally, when I went to his house, he was already asleep in his room. The next morning, he went to school as usual and after that he was rushed to the gym.  
Somehow, I didn't follow him. I know he already make his choice, and I ... was hesitant to see the results. So, I chose to flee to the court.

A coward, right?

"What are you doing here, Taiga?"  
Uuugh, that's Aomine. He landed in front of me and sat down next to me.

"Heh, so you're still angry, huh?"

"..."

"Don't be like that, Taiga. I told you, I was just doing my job as the demon."

"..."

"So, you will keep silent like that?"

"..."

"I'm going to do something that will make you talk."

"..."

"You are asking me to do this, so don't protest later, Bakagami."

"...?"  
He smirked while staring at me.  
What exactly Did he want to do? I have a bad feeling.

He sat closer to me. Both his hands holding my shoulders and-

Is it just my imagination, oris his face getting closer to my face?  
5 inches ...  
3inches ...  
1 inch ...  
What? 1 inch!?

Whoaaaaaa!?  
"What are you doing, pervert!?"

I was pushing him hard with all my strength. He fell, but his annoying smirk didn't leave his face.  
"See? You're finally talking to me."  
"How dare you!"  
"Tch! Unfortunately, just a little longer, and I could've kissed you.  
Wha-Kiss? He said he wanted to kiss me!?  
"You-"  
"Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun. "  
"Gaaahhh!? Since when haveyou been standing there Kuroko?!"  
Kuroko shrugged and smiled at us.  
"I've been here since ... ahem... you know?"  
Oh my god! Don't tell me ...  
Kill me! This is so embarrassing!  
"I guess you guys **aren't just** good friends, it looks like what Aomine-kun said is true."

"No! He's lying! All of this is just a misunderstanding, Ok?"  
Kuroko didn't say anything but his eyes said 'I know there must be something between you guys. Oh, and take it easy, I will remain silent.'

"So, what's your decision?"  
I realized our initial goal and looked towards Kuroko.  
"... I quit from my team."  
What? So he gave up?

It looks like this time I'm the one who lost.

"I decided to change my school."

Huh?  
"Move?"  
"Yes. I've thought about it for a long time before, but I hesitated. After talking with you two, I finally made up my resolve."  
"So?"  
"I'll move to another school and will be joining that school's basketball team. I'm going to start everything from the beginning. I'll try to be better and ... beat my former teammates."  
Kuroko eyes look firm without any doubt at all.

"Does that mean ...?"  
"Yes. I won't give up, Kagami-kun. I will never give up on basketball because I love basketball. Thanks to both of you, I realize all of that, thank you very much."  
Kuroko then bowed his head to us. Without realizing I was hugging and patting his back.  
"No, we just gave you our opinions. It was you who has chosen Kuroko. And you should be proud of yourself."  
Kuroko was hugging me back. I could feel his smile on my chest.  
"Ahem, don't forget I'm here too, guys."  
We both turned around staring at Aomine. I stuck out my tongue to him.  
"It seems I win again this time, right Aomine?"  
"Shut up, Taiga!"  
Aomine scratched his head with annoyed face.  
"Win?"

I can see Kuroko's curious face.

"Oh, yes! We both always make a bet each time we get the same target. If he wins and the target get a bad ending, I have to follow his wishes and vice versa."  
"So it was like that. I'm so sorry Aomine-kun. "  
Kuroko looks apologetic. Aomine patted his head while grinning like a mad man.  
"Nah, nevermind. I'm going to beat this guy next time."  
"Next time? No! I don't want to get the same task again with you. If I will, I'm not going to let you win."  
I glared at him.

"What is your wish Kagami-kun?"  
"Hmm? Oh! I usually tell him to buy me Maji burgers."  
Why did Kuroko look at me like that? Hey! What's wrong with wanting a free meal?  
"And what is your wish, Aomine-kun?"  
Aomine was silent. He looked at me with an intense gaze. He put his hand on my chest. He stared blankly. His body was in front of us, but his mind is somewhere else.

"I want his heart."

Kuroko and me were astonished.  
"I'll never let you take my heart! I will not die easily, do you hear me, Aomine?!"  
After a long silence, Kuroko and Aomine laughed uproariously. Aomine was busy wiping the tears from his eyes and Kuroko was busy covering his mouth.  
What? What's so funny? Why does Aomine always laugh at this? Even Kuroko laughed. What are they laughing at?!  
"You are very slow, Kagami-kun."  
"See? Even you know what I mean, right Tetsu? "  
"Yeah, It must hard for you Aomine-kun"  
"Sort of."  
Why did they ignore me? Since when did Aomine call Kuroko by his first name ? And why are they still holding back their laugh!?  
"Can you explain to me what's so funny?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

"See you again Kagami-kun, aomine-kun."  
"Yeah, you too. Take good care of yourself Tetsu!"  
"Don't ever give up on basketball, Ok?"  
Kuroko nodded and waved his hand to both of us. We just stood there**, **watching Kuroko walking away from us. He has chosen his path. He didn't give up and tried to change himself. I was very impressed with all of the targets I've ever met. They go through their despair, and choose to change for the sake of themself and the people around them.

And I ...?  
Who am I...?  
What exactly is the purpose of my life ...?

My thoughts were interrupted because Aomine was ruffling my hair.  
"You are not alone, you know that right?"

Does he can read my tought ?

I'm not alone? Really?

I have Tatsuya, Teppei-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai, Aida-senpai, Chief, and others ...  
And I ... have Aomine.

Did I just say Aomine? I cannot believe I also mentioned his name. But somehow, I don't want to fix my words. Everything feels ... right.

"So, what is your wish this time Taiga?"  
What is my wish?  
Oh, yeah. I won from Aomine again.  
Yes. **Again**.  
Actually, there is something that has always bothered me from the start I feel, even though all of our targets always end with a happy ending, everything isn't entirely due to my efforts. I was always tried to give support to them, but instead it were Aomine's harsh words that made the targets change their minds.

_"Give it up!"__  
__"I said give up. With yours ability _**now**_, you will not be able to fight your friends."_  
_"Why do you ask? I'm just telling _**the truth**_."_  
_"Do you want to **always** to be their shadow? **If you do**, you better stop and forget about basketball."_  
_"You. Do you want us both pity you? Do you want us to defend you? _**Why**_ do you think you're no longer on your team?"_  
_"_**If**_ you continue to think you are useless and _**if you **_**don't** love basketball anymore, stop and give up on basketball!"_

Yes. Why am I just realizing this now? All this time, I was the one who lost. Aomine was the one who played a major role in changing the hearts of our targets.  
But why?  
Why would he do it?  
Is he intentionally doing that to me?

"Hey, Taiga. Do you hear me? Are you okay? "  
Aomine face looks worried. Heh, for someone who wants 'my heart' he looks concerned to me. (#don't forget that Kagami still doesn't understand the meaning of 'hearts' that Aomine want.)  
"I-I want to learn basketball."  
"Huh?"  
"I want to learn how to play basketball. So I want you to teach me basketball."

Aomine **is **stunned. His face showed shock and disbelief.  
What? What is wrong with my request? I just said I wanted to learn basketball.

Graaabb!?

Huh?  
Aomine ... hugged me?

"Yes Taiga, I'll teach you basketball."  
What is actually going on? Why did he suddenly become like this? I could feel him shaking through his arms. I don't know what to do. We were silent in that position for a few moments.

"..."

Aomine suddenly whispered in my ear with a deep voice.  
"And after I teach you how to play basketball, I'll teach you ... **Another thing** that is **more** interesting than basketball, T-A-I-G-A."

Huh?  
"Ahomineee, you perverted bastaaaaarrrrddd!?"

Take baaack!  
Taaaakeeeee baaaaaccckk!  
I take back all the sentimental words that I said before.  
I hate this guy.

I really hate Aomine Daiki!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Uuugh, I made it.**

**When I'm working on it, I was sleepy he hhe.**

**Uuuumm..**

**The truth, at first I wanted to make this story to be a oneshot (^_^")**

**So, when I finished it just now, I tought... Whether I'll continue this story or end it in two chapters?**

**Ha ha, I don't know yet, but I really love this pairing #fangirl screaming#**

**Once again, Thank you for read my story and I hope you guys like it, see ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3-New Mission

**Hi guys, we meet again. He hee**

**Thank you so much for everyone who gave me reviews, favorites and alerts!**

**Yes, I decided to continue this story and Thank you for who supported me to continue this story, I'm so happy :D**

**Aaaannnd... I got busy with my college again (-x-")**

**So, from this chapter, I might not be able to update the story quickly, but I hope you will stay patient with me, ok? #Puppy eyes#**

**Here there are the next chapter!**

**********N.B : (Edit 23/10/13) Beta by Jessiejj :)**

**Disclaimer: That isn't me. That's Tadatoshi Fujimaki (TxT)**

Though

"Talking"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 3**

**Kagami POV**

A clear day. Today is the best day for playing basketball.  
Hmm? Yes, I'm able to play basketball now.  
How? It was ... it was ... because Aomine ... and of course it was also because of my extraordinary talent so I could master it in just two months!

Yes, two months, are you guys surprised?

It's been two months since the mission involving Kuroko. For two months, almost every day, I practiced basketball with Aomine. It's really hard for me to admit it, but Aomine isreally good at playing basketball. His playing style is different Than all the other styles of basketball players I've ever seen. Free, powerful and dynamic. He plays without caring about thesituation around him, he just plays as he pleases, relaxed and really enjoying it. When he plays basketball, I feel that Aomine is really ... cool.

"..."

Did I just say that Aomine iscool?

I guess I'm tired that my brain can't think properlyanymore. I need some fresh air to calm my mind, maybe play some basketball for a while? I immediately took a basketball from the corner of my room and went down to earth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

I went to the place where Aomine and me usually practice. Although I've only been learning basketball for two months, I felt I was pretty good at it.

Hey! Don't look at me like that! I'm not praising myself, I'm just stating the facts!

I didn't say it was easy. My hand was a bit stiff at first, but I loosened up after a few days. My body felt really familiar with all the movements in basketball. At times like that, I always think ...

Did I used to play basketball?

As I said before, when I woke up five months ago, I didn't remember anything about myself. Hyuuga-Senpai once said that there are some angels who used to be a human. But after they died, they became an angel and forgot all about their life as a human.

When I was a human, did I love basketballlike Kuroko? Did I play basketball with my friends, had parents, went to school and did others human activities?

I don't know. Until now, I haven't sought to know about who I am exactly.  
I-  
I was afraid.  
Yes, I was afraid to know the truth about who I am. Was I really a human before? Did I have afamily? What happened to me? How did I died? And ...

... Was someone sad and miss me when I was gone?

Aaaarrgh! I can't think too hard like that. I guess for now I'll enjoy my life as an angel. I bounced the ball towards the hoop, jumped with all my strength and did a slam dunk.

GASP!

I turned toward the sound. I saw a tall blond man in his school uniform standing in front of the court.  
Hm? That face looks familiar? Where have I seen this guy, huh?  
Oh, I get it!. He was one of Kuroko's former teammates. Eeerr ... what's his name ... Ummm, Ki ... se? Yeah right, Kise.  
He was still standing with his mouth open, staring at me. What the hell his problem with me?

"Heeeyyy!"  
He still didn't budge, his eyes still on me.  
"Heeyyy! Did you hear me blonde!?"  
He snapped out of his reverie, rubbed his eyes and blinked at me with a silly face. Uuugh, I'm really angry right now.  
"What are you looking at, huh!? You got a problem with me?!"  
"Ah! No-no it's not like that ... Ummm ... "  
He walked up to me and scratched his head with a smile on his face.  
"Sorry, I was just walking past the court and saw you playing basketball. I saw you lead the ball to the hoop and do a slam dunk. At that moment I felt ... "

"What?"  
I looked at him with anannoyed face.  
"Uuumm .. I saw wings on your back."

Shit!

It looks like without me realizing it, my wings cameout for a moment earlier. This is bad! What should I say?!  
"That was ..."  
"It's alright! I guess I just made a mistake. Sorry I made you think I was making it up. But your jump was really high! Are you a basketball player?"  
"Eerr .. yeah?" I think.  
"Wow! I'm also a basketball player! Oh, and my name is Kise Ryouta, Nice to meet you!"  
"My name is Kagami, Kagami Taiga."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

"Oh! Sorry, wait a minute."  
The man named Kise took his handphone.  
"Eeehh! Now? Yeah yeah, all right manager. I'll be right there."  
He hung up and smiled at me.  
"Kagami-kun I'm sorry, I wanted to play basketball with you, but there is a job I have to do. I hope I'll see you later, Ok?"  
"Yeah, it's okay."  
He was waving his hand as he walked away from me.  
"See you again Kagami-kuu ~ uun!"  
I waved my hand half-heartedly and smiled at him.  
Weird man.  
I don't understand how Kuroko can get along with people like Kise

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

"Morning Taiga, a new mission?"  
"Yes, it is."  
I returned to theYosen department this morning. Chief called me and gave me a new mission. Tatsuya handed me another white binder. I opened and read it. I couldn't cover my surprised face.  
"What's wrong, Taiga?"  
"It's nothing."  
I went back to read the data from my next target.

Name : Ryouta Kise

Gender : Male

Age : 16

Height : 189 cm

Weight : 77 Kg

Birthday : June 18th, Gemini

Blood Type : A

Looks like I have to go back to deal with the blonde who was so active and cheerful again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

I went back down andlanded on the basketball court. I sat in the chair and intended to wait forKise to pass this way to go to his school. At the moment, I saw a familiar figure approaching me.  
"Morning Kagami-kun."  
"Oh! Kuroko. It's been a while. What's up?"  
Kuroko formed a small smile on his face and he put his book into his bag.  
"I'm fine Kagami-kun. How about yourself?"  
"I'm okay!"  
I laughed and pointing to his uniform.  
"New uniform, Did you really change school Kuroko?"  
"Yes, Idid."  
"Uuumm .. How areyour new friends over there? "

He paused and looked at me again with a flat face.  
"It's alright. I've got a good friend. I've also entered the basketball team at my new school. They are very different from my friends in Teikou. We play together and work together as a team. Although I just transferred a few weeks ago, they accepted me very well."  
I could see the smile on Kuroko's face. I am very happy for his situation now. I think he is beginning to enjoy playing basketball again.

"If you are on earth Kagami-kun, that means ...?"  
"Yeah, I got a new mission. And coincidentally, the mission is associated with one of your former teammates. Your friend."  
"My friend? Who?"  
"He is-"  
"Kise Ryouta, 16 years old, a basketball player and a model."  
My body stiffened after hearing that familiar voice. Don't tell me ...  
"Morning Aomine-kun."  
"Morning Tetsu."

Do you hate me God?  
Why do I have to meet him again? Wasn't meeting him almost everyday on court enough?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and glared at the owner of the hand, Aomine Daiki.  
"Morning, Taiga. Ready for the next bet?"

He smirked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**That was a short chapter, again. And Aomine just got a little part (poor Aomine)  
But don't worry, I'll try to bring him more in the next chapter. **

**Thank's to you for read my story and See ya!**** :)**


	4. Chapter 4-Kise Ways of Life

**Hi guuuys! It have been a while, right? #scratching head# Sorry.. (-_-)**

**And again. Thank you so much for everyone who gave me reviews, favorites and alerts! #grinning#**

**There is a little change in the previous chapter for the purposes in this chapter (very little).**

**Thanks for still stick with my story, so I'll give you rather long chapter!**

**If you find grammar and spelling errors here, I'm so sorry (-_-")**

**So, Here there are :)**

**Disclaimer: That isn't me. That's Tadatoshi Fujimaki (TxT)**

Though

"Talking"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 4**

**Kagami POV**

"Miss me, Taiga?"  
"In your dream!"  
"Yeah, I always dream of you in my dreams, in my dreams you're very ... aggressive."  
Aomine licked his tongue.

TWACK!?

"Sick Pervert!"  
"Hey hey, I just said what was in my dream. Do you want to hear more detail, Taiga?"  
"Shut up!"  
"You two are very lovey dovey."  
"And you kuroko, shut up too!"  
"Kurokochiiii, Kagamiiiiiii-kun~"  
That voice ...  
"Kise-kun."  
Appropriate. Target lock.  
"Morning Kurokochii, Kagami-kun! and ... "  
Kise looked at Aomine. Oh yes, he had never met Aomine. Kise frowned.  
"Have we ever met?"  
Hm?  
Aomine shrugged.  
"Maybe."  
Kise met Aomine? How?  
"I just feel you so ... familiar."  
"You feel it too Kise-kun?"  
"You too Kurokochii?"  
"Yeah, when I met Aomine-kun for the first time, I was also feel I've met him before, but I hesitate, so I said nothing. But after saw your reaction, I felt the feeling again."  
"That's right! You sure we have never met?"  
Kise and Kuroko stared at Aomine with curious faces.

"Wait wait, maybe it's just your feeling Kise. You may never met with Aomine."  
"Why?"  
This time Kise and Kuroko staring at me.  
Why? Because ... because ... he is a demon? Or ...  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe we've met in someplace."  
Aomine solve the strange atmosphere around us. But Kuroko still looked at him suspiciously.  
"But ... you called me by my first name right? Isn't it rarely when someone met new people, they call them by their first name?"  
Yeah, that's right. Why, Aomine? Seeing my face that looks like asking for an explanation, he sighed.  
"I'm usually calling someone by his first name."  
"Then call me by my first name too! My name is Kise Ryouta, so call me Ryouta!"  
"No. I don't wanna."  
"Eeeehhh, Whyyyyy?"  
"Come on, just give up Kise-kun."

Aomine used to call someone by his first name? But, as I remember he never called our previously targets with their first name. Why do I feel disappointed, huh? So ... I'm not the only one that he called by their first name.  
"I just don't fell like it."  
"You're not fair!"  
Wait a minute ... What was I thinking!? Why did I suddenly become upset?! Uugh, Kagami wake up, what happened to you? It just when Aomine called me by my first name, I feel...  
Special.

"Ah! I'm late! You'll late too Kurokochii! We have to get going!"  
"All right. We go first Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun?"  
"Hm? Ah, yeah. See you again."  
"See ya."  
Kuroko and Kise was leave us.

"Too bad we didn't get any information about our target yet, it seems we have to follow our target again. Is that right, Taiga?"  
"... Yeah."  
Somehow I suddenly felt irritated with Aomine.  
"Are you okay?"  
I'm shrugged with flat face, "I'm fine."  
"No, You're not. Why you didn't angry when I call you Taiga?  
"Angry? for what?"  
"For what?"  
"Didn't you said that you get used to calling someone by their first name. So it doesn't matter if you call me by my first name, right?"  
Aomine looks confused to see my upset face. But a few moments later, he was smirking.  
"Hmm, so you're jealous, huh Taiga?"  
What did he say!?  
"Are you kidding me?! Me? Jealous?"  
"Who else? You didn't need to worry, although I called Tetsu by his first name as well, but to me you're different. You're special."  
I'm special?  
Really? Why do I suddenly feel happy?  
"Uugh, Just Shut the hell up!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

"You work well Kise-kun!"  
"Thanks Sagara-san, thank you Aoi-san, thank you all! Bye!"  
Kise waved at a few people who seem to be his co-workers.  
"Whoaa, I don't believe he was a model before. With his personality, How could he have a lot of fans, huh? "  
"If I were him, I would be dating all the girls that after me. What a waste."  
"Tch! I'm thankful he didn't like you!"  
Yes, this time we follow our target again during the day. Kise Ryouta, famous model and a quite talented basketball player. Very friendly to everyone, easy going and casual.  
So ... what's wrong with him? He looks very happy with his life. But I can't judge him just from the outside. Sometimes, a person hiding his dark side in his heart. Unconsciously, people are building a new personality that opposite of his own. It's usually done by someone to adapt and survive in their surrounding environment.  
"Hey, Taiga. Look."  
"Hm?"

KRIIIIIIIIIING!

"Yeah, mom? New job? When? This Saturday? But I have a basketball game against Kaijou highscool that day mom!"  
Looks like Kise's mother calling him. During our investigation, we learned that his mother his manager.  
"But mom! ... Yeah ... okay."  
Kise was hung up with a gloomy face.  
"What happened?"  
I looked Aomine with curious faces.  
"Seems he has work on the day his mother gave in which he have basketball game."  
"Heeh? Why he didn't reject it?"  
"Looks like someone has a pushy mother."  
Aomine was staring in Kise direction who went toward his agency building gate. I just nodded my head. Yes, it looks like Mrs. Kise is a person who really like to impose their will on her son. Poor Kise. I began to see his problem.  
"He moved, let us follow him again!"  
"Hn."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

The basketball court again. It seems like this basketball court are Kise and Kuroko favorites places... and the two of us. After getting off the bus, Kise walked to the basketball court which seems to have become a second home for us. He throw a couple shot towards the ring. And a few balls through the ring smoothly.  
But there are something unique from Kise movements. He has more than one style. Sometimes I feel he's playing quietly like Kuroko, sometimes he's playing like some famous basketball player I've seen in a video tape, and sometimes ... he's playing with free and powerful form like ... Aomine. How can he did that?  
"Come on."  
"Huh?"  
Aomine pulled my hand and we landed behind Kise who still focus with his game, so he unaware of our presence.  
"Hoi!"  
"Whoaaa! Kagami-kun! Aomine-kun! You like Kuroko that appear suddenly!"  
Kise looked surprised by our appearance, stroking his chest.  
"What are you guys doing here so late?"  
"Perhaps more precisely is what are you doing alone in this place so late."

After heard Aomine coment, Kise smiled sheepishly and scratching his head.  
"I was just bored and feel like playing basketball."  
The three of us were silent.  
"Uumm .. Do you guys want to play with me?"  
"Us?"  
"Yup, you and ... Aomine kun, right?"  
"Where do you know that Aomine can also play basketball?"

He shrugged.  
"I don't know, I just have a feeling that he is someone who really good at playing basketball."  
Kise smiled while looked at Aomine.  
"Tch!. Give me the ball."  
Aomine steal the ball from Kise and do the lay up.  
"So, 2 on 1?"  
He smirked.  
"Do you think you can beat both of us?"  
"What? Are you afraid of me, Taiga ~?"  
"Bastard, come here! I'm not afraid!"  
I could see Kise laughed at our arguments. He was standing next to me.  
"Come on Kagami-kun! We'll beat Aomine-kun together!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Our game ended with a draw.  
Hm? Happy? Of course not! Although I managed to tie with Aomine, but I'm not alone, I'm with Kise! 2 on 1 and we were tie!  
Although the game was ended yesterday, but I still fell really upset right now. Aomine suddenly appeared and landed in the same tree where I sat.  
"Hey Taiga."

"You know, you look so cute when you're pouting like that."  
I choked. Cu-Cute!? Pouting?! I'm not pouting, I'm scowling!  
"You-"  
"So, how are Kise?"  
"Don't try to change the subject Ahomine!"  
"I'm just trying to discuss our work, Bakagami ~"  
Uugh, I really hate this guy!  
"Well, he seems went to his workplace"  
Aomine staring at something and I immediately looked at it too.

**Normal POV**

Kise running while occasionally looked at his watch. He had just come out of the staff room and get a lecture about 'the importance of the presence in a class'. Lately, Kise feeling that he was unlucky. Work piling up, school responsibilities, a phone call from her mother and suck teammates. Since Kuroko change schools, Kise feel more akward along his teammate, and he doesn't like that condition.  
"Crap! Looks like I'm late, I could have scold by Aoi-san if I'm late. I should be right there."  
Kise began running through the school gates and past a few turns, then a person with black hair caught his attention.  
"Yukio-Senpai!"  
"Oh, Kise."  
"What are you doing here Senpai? You're not with your teammates?"  
"I was heading to my school to practice with them, you don't practice with your own team? Our team will meet in three days."  
"Uumm ... in fact ...I- "

"What happen? I know you guys are very great team, but I don't want you to underestimate our team Kise."  
"I never underestimate your team Senpai! It's just that ... It seems I can't join the match this Saturday."  
Kise bowed his head. Yukio was silent, looking at Kise, he sighed and smiled.  
"Are you have a job this Saturday?"  
Kise surprised and raised his head.  
"Se-senpai, How ..?"  
Yukio smiled and patted Kise's back.  
"Kise, we've been friends since we were kids, of course I understand and know a lot about you."  
Yes. Kise and Yukio are childhood friends. They met ten years ago when Kise and his parents moved into the house next to Yukio. Eventually they became friends, but Kise parents moved back so they were rarely met. But because they were both love to play basketball, so they reunited at basketball matches between their schools.  
"Sorry senpai ..."  
"Calm down. I understand, after all, if you refuse the job, you will get problems from your mother, right?"  
Kise nodded his head slowly and Yukio chuckled.  
"Don't worry about it, Ok? I do feel disappointed that I can't have a match against you and I'm sure you feel the same way. But I hope you can live and enjoy your work as you enjoy the basketball."  
"... Thank you Senpai."  
"Yeah, you're welcome. You want to go to your work place, right? Didn't you in hurry?"  
"Oh God! It's true! I'm late! Senpai I'm sorry, I have to go now, see you again!"  
After Kise waved his hand and they both say goodbye, Kise was running toward the nearest bus stop and took a ride.

"Woah ... Kise proved to have good friend. If he has a friend who can give such support, it seems Kise didn't need my help. "  
Kagami and Aomine flying follow the bus. Kagami was turned toward Aomine and smiled broadly.  
"It looks like the state getting better. I felt a good feeling."  
"Don't be happy so soon Taiga. Don't forget, before a storm, there's always a calm weather."  
"Tch! Whatever! "  
Kagami speed up and left Aomine behind. Aomine shook his head and smiled at Kagami childish nature.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Kise finished his jobs and returned to his home. Once there, his father look busy reading newspaper and his mother had called him to talk about work. The atmosphere was tense when Kise began raising his voice and began to protest.  
"Can we not talk about work at home mom!? I was very tired, and I just want to enjoy time with my family at home, can I?"  
"Kise, how dare you yell to your mother! I struggled to find this job for your own good, so that you may live your life well! You're ungrateful son, huh!?"  
"For me? So I can live my life well? Have you ever care about my life?"  
"Of course I have! Your father too! Because we're your parent!"  
"No, you never cared. Have you ever asked how I was in school? Have you ever asked about my basketball match result? Have you ever thought about how I feel?"

Kise body started to shaking. He gripped his hands tightly. Saw Kise and his wife state, his father approached them both. His Mother's face was starting to look worried.  
"Ryou-"  
"I'm leaving."  
"Ryou?"  
Kise took his bag on the couch, leaving his mother who starting to panicked and his father who looked at him with a worried face.  
"Ryou! Listen to me first!"  
Mr. Kise held his wife and shook his head. Understand with the signal given by her husband, Mrs. Kise was drowning her face in her husband chest and hugged him tightly

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami POV**

"See?"  
Aomine pointing his thumb toward Kise. I glared at him with a piercing gaze. I looked away from him and focused looking at Kise who walked to our favorite basketball court.  
Yes. I should have guessed this would happen. I could not possibly get a target that can solve their own problems or help from people around him, Isn't it?  
Kise was sitting in a chair on the court with a sigh.  
"Kise."  
"Ka-kagami-kun, Aomine-kun?"  
"May we sit here?"  
Kise looked at us with a puzzled face but nodded his head. We both sat next to Kise. The three of us were stay quiet and just enjoy the evening breeze and the silence around us.

"... I was an angel. "  
"Huh?"  
"I, Kagami Taiga is an angel."  
"And I, Aomine Daiki is a demon."  
Aomine was staring at Kise with a straight face while supporting his chin with his hand.  
"So, uumm .. once again, Nice to meet ya. I think?"  
Kise just looked at us with a dumbfounded face and open mouth. I was scratching my head and sighed.  
"I know this sounds weird and doesn't make sense, but we didn't lie. We were given the task to learn and investigate about. We have been following you for a few days, and we know why you're here now."  
Kise was still looking at me with amazement face.  
"So ... I didn't mistake at that time."  
"Huh?"  
"I really saw your wings when first time we met, right?"  
"Ah .. Yeah, at that time I didn't aware that I took out my wings."  
I laughing akwardly.  
"At that time, I felt you're beautiful Kagami-kun"  
Eh?  
"Ex- excusme?"  
Kise smiled gently at me.

"Both of you and your wings were beautiful at the time."  
Beautiful!? me!? How could anyone said beautiful to a big and tall guy like me!? He's totally crazy! and why I'm blushing like a girl?!  
"You-"  
"Ahem!"  
We both stared at Aomine who look annoyed.  
"Can we go back to the beginning of our conversation?"  
"Ah, yeah right."  
After a few moments, Kise was staring blankly ahead.  
"Will you two hear my story?"  
"Eeerr .. Yeah?"  
"I've been told I was a lucky person. They said I was famous, have a good face and unusual talent. I am an expert in almost every sport, but I never focus on one sport. I have a special skill that made me can copy someone style."  
That explains why he has a wide variety of styles while playing basketball.

"One day I met someone who made me interested in basketball."  
"Who?"  
I can't cover my curiosity. Aomine looked tense but in a second he relax again. Kise shook his head and stared ahead.  
"I don't know."  
"Eh?"  
"I forgot. The more I try to remember those person, the more I can't remember."  
How can someone forget a person who became one of his important people in his life? Are Kise had an amnesia or something like that?  
"What is certain, after I saw 'that person' playing, I feel challenged and try to learn basketball seriously. Starting from that, over time I was really interested in basketball."  
I smiled at Kise story. I guess it's hard to not fall in love with basketball, right?

"So, do you love basketball?"  
Aomine simple question get our attention. Kise hesitated a moment, but quickly changed his gaze and looks serious.  
"Yes. I love basketball."  
I smiled again heard Kise statement.  
"Liar."  
Huh?  
"You said you love basketball, **you should** playing against your short senpai rather than listening and whine to your annoying mother."  
"That was ..."  
Aomine can't choose his words well, isn't he? But I agree with him this time. I guess I also have to start talking.  
"Why don't you **be honest** with your mother? So far, you're always trying to keep your own true wishes. You should firmly refuse your mother and say your reasons. There is no harm if **once in a while** we are some what **a little selfish**, right?"  
Kise bowed his head and smiled sadly.  
"I can't. I'd love to play basketball freely, but I also didn't want to make my mother sad."  
"Coward!"  
Kise glared at Aomine.

"What you said just now?"  
"C-o-w-a-r-d. You make your mother as an excuse just because your heart is** not ready** to choose. Like this person said. There is no harm if you act selfish sometimes."  
This person?! How dare he refer me as 'this person'!?

"If you play basketball half-hearted **like this**. **Don't ever dare** to admit that you love basketball."  
The atmosphere was getting tense with the glaring contest of Aomine and Kise  
"You said I was a coward? You think I didn't dare to express myself?"  
"It is spoken by someone who fled after a fight with her own mother."  
Kise body began to stiffen. He gripped his hands until his knuckles turned white. He stood up followed by Aomine. Their eyes are still focused to one another.

"Eeerr ... guys. I think you should start to calm yourself. "  
I stood up too and grabbed their shoulder.  
"Just do it. Okay, Kise?"  
Finally I managed to made Kise gaze back at me.  
"Do according to your heart. **Think properly** what exactly do you want and what will you do after knowing it."  
Kise looked at me sharply, but a few moments later, a friendly smile back on his face.  
"Yeah, I will."  
Then he turned and pointed toward Aomine.  
"And you. I will prove to you that I'm not a coward, Aomine ."  
Aomine grinned.  
"I'll be waiting."  
He replied with a dismissive tone.

After saying goodbye to both of us, Kise was running back to his house. We followed him silently from behind.

At home, Kise was greeted with hug and pats on the shoulder from his mother and father. As he entered the house, Kise first sentence eliminate all my worries.  
"I love basketball mom, dad. But I also love my job."  
Yes. That sentence alone is enough for me. I left the house without see the result. I felt he had to decide what the best way for himself.  
Aomine flew by me with a relaxed face. I think he was aware of the possibility that he lost to me again, but he seemed didn't to care. Aomine typical. I chuckled. Aomine looking at me while raised an eyebrow.

"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"You haven't won yet Taiga."  
"Yeah yeah."  
He glared at me with annoyed face.  
"Hn."

"..."  
"Thank you."  
"Huh?"  
"Thank you, Aomine."  
"For what? Taiga you didn't hurt your head right?"  
I tried to hold my laugh when I saw his confusion face and he looked at me quizzically. I just reply to his question with a wide smile. He shook his head and flew left me while muttering 'weird man'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Aomine, Kise, Kuroko and me gathered at the basketball court again. We all gathered there after Kise treat us in Maji burger. There, he told us about the result of his conversation with his parents. He got permission to play this Saturday and goes on with his work as a model after that. He is also trying to catch up in school.  
"Thank you very much, Kagamichii, Aominechii!"  
Huh? Kagamichii? Aominechii? What is the purpose of the call?  
"Kise-kun has a habit of adding -chii on the back of someone name if he acknowledged them."  
Kuroko answer the questions in my head while drinking a milkshake on his hand.  
"You're welcome."  
"Hn."

Kise smiled broadly and I could see ... flowers? Yes, the flowers scattered around him.  
"That means Aomine-kun lose to you again, Kagami-kun?"  
"Yeah!"  
I couldn't stop a grin on my face.  
"Lose?"  
Kise looked confused and curious about Kuroko's question.

"I'll explain it later."  
"Uugh, Kurokochii you're so mean~."

Kuroko ignored him and staring at us.  
"Looks like you still need time to achieve your wish, right Aomine-kun?"  
Aomine sighed.  
"Yeah, that's right. Come on Taiga."  
He turned around and put his hands into his pockets as he walked away from us, then he waved to Kise and Kuroko.  
"Hey! Ahomine wait!"  
I was chasing him after saying goodbye to them both.  
We walked past a few people with their preoccupations. There are kids running around us, there is a trader who prepares to open his shop, there is an office employee who passed us.

"Nee, Aomine."  
"Hm?"  
"Did you ever think that humans are very interesting?"

"They are very unique. Sometimes they are desperate and want to give up but in a short time they will also struggle and get back up."  
Aomine suddenly stopped and cause me bump his back.  
Ouch!  
"Why did you stop suddenly, Aomine!"  
He didn't answer my question. His eyes looked far ahead.  
"Not all humans as you imagine, Taiga."  
"Can you give me a reason for your statement?"  
I crossed both my hands on my chest, looking annoyed at Aomine.  
"Because I was once a human."  
Huh?  
Aomine been a human?  
I haven't finished digesting his words, but Aomine had vanished from my sight. With that, Kise case closed with Aomine's 'weird' statement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Kise case closed! Who'll be the next target?**

**I'll give you a hint...**

**'He is an OC' (Sorry if I disapointed you, but I need this character and his problem. I just couldn't think characters in KnB who suited for this plot, so I decided to make an OC)**

**I haven't written it but I already have a main plot in my head. So, please be patient with me again, okay?**

**Thank's to you for reading it and see ya ;)**


	5. Chapter 5-New Encounters

**Hey hey, I'm showing up again!**  
**Oh, and thank you guys, for the reviews, favorites and alerts from you. It means a lot to me :)**  
**Like I said in the previous chapter, this time, Kagami and Aomine will get a new mission about an OC.**  
**Still .. You probably will find grammar and spelling errors here .. uugh, sorry (-_-")**  
**And, please enjoy the story! XD**

**************N.B : (Edit 26/10/13) Beta by Jessiejj :)**

**Disclaimer: That isn't me. That's Tadatoshi Fujimaki (TxT)**

Though

"Talking"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 5**

**Kagami POV**

"Hi, Kagami!"  
"Oh! Hi Senpai! Is Hyuuga-Senpai not with you today?"  
"Yeah, he is getting our new mission file from Yosen division."  
"That means, you're going to earth again today?"  
"Yup, Hyuuga was very annoyed about that because we had just completed our mission a week ago and today we got a new mission again."  
Yes. Teppei-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai are one of the senior angels who work in pairs. Usually, angels who work more with than one person are the angels that get more difficult missions that require more than one angel. And their partners usually don't change.

While we were busy talking, Hyuuga-senpai appeared with an irritated face and a white binder in his hand.  
"Oh, Kagami? The chief called you to go get your new mission from Himuro."  
"I get a mission too? Shit, I just finished my last mission two weeks ago."  
I wasn't able to cover the scowl on my face. Hyuuga-senpai just smiled and gave me encouragement and Teppei-senpai patted my head. After saying goodbye to me, they were off to find their target.  
Looks like today isn't my day, isn't it?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

"Why are you making a face like that, Taiga?"  
"You know why I'm making this face right?"  
Tatsuya just laughed and gave me the mission file.  
"Hyuuga -senpai and Teppei-senpai are doing their mission together, and me, alone. Sometimes I feel like the chief hates me.".  
"But you also have a partner in each of your missions, right?"  
"Partner? Who?"  
"A hot guy with dark skin and blue hair. Your demon friend."  
"Wha-Did you mean Aomine?! He isn't my partner, he's my rival! And he's not hot! Tatsuya, are you crazy?!"  
Tatsuya just shrugged and gave me a juice.  
"But although I'm a man, I have to admit that he is an attractive man."  
"Tch! Whatever! "

Speaking of Aomine, since Kise's case, we haven't meet again. Every time I asked him to train together, he reasoned that he was busy. Did something happen to him? Why didn't he say anything to me? How could he make me wor-

WHAT?!  
WHAAAAATTT?!  
Did I just feel worried for that bastard?!  
No no, I'm not worried about him, I'm just ... eerr ... curious ... Yeah! Yeah, I'm just curious why he didn't show up.

Just forget about that ho-that Ahomine, Kagami!  
I went back to focus on the file in my hand and began to read it.

Name : Sakurai Juunichi

Gender : Male

Age : 21

Height : 193 cm

Weight : 78 Kg

Birthday : April 9th, Aries

Blood Type : B

Tatsuya glanced at my file and whistled.  
"Another hot guy."  
I was looking at him weirdly.  
"What?"  
I shook my head.  
"Nah, never mind."  
I was preparing to get out of the room, but he stopped me.  
"Want to make a bet?"  
"Bet? For what?"  
"Your demon friend will get the same mission as you again."  
"I don't think so. We sometimes get the same mission, but it looks like this time I'm not going to see him."  
" You didn't get the same mission as him **a few times**, but you **always** get the same mission as him."  
"Shut up, Tatsuya! Forget it. I'm sure, Aomine and I will not have the same mission!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

"Oi! Taiga, That looks like our target. Come on."

"..."

"Oiiii!"

Today **is not** my day.  
"Taiga ~"  
"Yeah yeah, I can hear you Ahomine!"  
It seems after this I have to treat Tatsuya because of the stupid bet. I didn't think that Aomine and I would get the same target. Again.

And the annoying part was that he's back to being an Idiot Aomine. When I asked about his statement two weeks ago, he just said 'Did I said something like that?'

Asshole.

Yes, as usual we followed our target to his small apartment in a neighborhood that's a bit unsuitable for living in. According to the data, he was an orphan who had two sisters and a younger brother, but it seems like when we came, they had already left for school.

After paying close attention to our new target, I realized that he is surely the type of man who was being chased by girls. Handsome, tall, well-build with black hair and obsidian eyes.  
Our target lived his life like an ordinary college student. Went to college, studied, hung out with his friends. But after college, he stopped at a convenience store.  
"Looks like he works part-time here."  
I nodded my head and muttered.  
"His life must be difficult, having to support his siblings and himself."  
Our target finished his shift at midnight, after that, he returned to his apartment and a few minutes later he went off again after waving his hand at his siblings.

"Hm? Where was he going?"  
This street ... Is it just my imagination?  
"Aomine, this way-"  
"Yeah, guess you're right."  
Sakurai had stopped in front of ... umm ... a club? Or a bar?

"You're late Jun!"  
"Sorry sorry, I will immediately change my clothes."  
Sakurai went into the club.  
No no, this can't be...

"Aomine."  
"Hn?"  
Aomine looked at me flatly.  
"This street ... eeerrr.. this district ... "  
"Yes."  
"And that's a club for-"  
" Yeah Taiga, this is a district that's famous for gay people."

Gulp!

"So ... our target? "  
"Bingo! Our target is a host at a gay bar. So I guess he is a gay."  
Perfect.

Perfect Kagami.  
Today is **really not** my day.

Aomine raised his eyebrow while looked at my expression.  
"You got a problem with that?"

I shook my head. No, I don't mind about someone being gay or otherwise. I do think it's weird, but everyone has the right to love someone and live his life, right?  
Sometimes, I even wonder about Teppei-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai's closeness, but because they never talk about it, I also didn't want to push it even though I'm curious.  
It's just, I feel a little awkward being around gay people if it's not my best friend. I guess it was a reasonable thing, right?

"Come on, Taiga!"  
"Come on what?"  
"Of course To go in there, what else did you think we were going to do? Dwell here for a few hours like a fool?"  
He must be kidding! Go in there?! No no, I'm not coming.  
"No.. If you want to go, you just go alone. I'm going to meet our target after his 'job' is done or I'll meet him tomorrow morning."

Aomine smirked. I understood that smile, he would plan something unpleasant.  
"So, you're a coward, Taiga? Are you going to let me win this time and get ready to fulfill my wishes?"  
I gritted my teeth. Who the hell does he think he is?! I'm not a coward!

After changing our clothes into the clothes that according to Aomine were better suited to get into that club, we landed and walked toward the entrance of the club. Sakurai who seemed to have finished changing his clothes greeted us wearing black pants and a black shirt with the two top buttons left open.

"Welcome to Jigoku Club."  
Hell club, huh? Strange name for a host club.  
Sakurai looked at Aomine and then his eyes stopped at me.  
Was it just me or did his eyes glisten just now?

He grinned and without taking his eyes off me, he spoke in a deep voice that would make the ladies swoon in his presence.  
"Can I help you?"  
I suddenly have a bad feeling about this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Poor Taiga, ahaha XD**

**I know, gay/yaoi is something that's still considered taboo in society and that was a sensitive issue. I'm sorry if I seem like offend particular individuals or groups, but I really didn't intend to do it #bow#**

**Thank's to you for have read this story and see ya ;)**


	6. Chapter 6-Sakurai's hope-part one

**Hiiiiiii Guuuuys..!**

**I'm back with a new chapter :3**

**Again, I wanna say thank you for your reviews, favorites and alerts!**

**Thank's for the advice, and It's ok! I do think I need a beta cause a lot of errors that I made, and...**

**Ta~daa! I got a Beta! #grinning like an Idiot#**

**Thank's a lot for Jessiejj for re-read and Beta'd this chapter ;)**

**Oh, and this chapter was a bit different with the other chapters cause I split this case into two parts/chapters.**

**N.B : I realized something... The OC has the same name as the three point shooter from Touo, one of Aomine's teammates! Sorry.. but they're a different person (-_-')**

**Disclaimer: That isn't me. That's Tadatoshi Fujimaki (TxT)**

Though

"Talking"

_flashback_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami POV**

"Sorry, but he's taken."  
Me and Sakurai stared at Aomine who suddenly appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Wha-"  
Aomine buried his head in my neck and put his lips to my ear.  
"If you don't want your precious ass in danger, you must play along with me."  
What did he mean by 'my precious ass'?!  
Aomine bas-  
And then the realization came to me. My face flushed and my ears turned red.  
Sakurai narrowed his eyes but then he smiled at us.  
"... Really? So what are lovers doing in a place like this?"  
He's didn't believe us! Of course he was suspicious! Why do lovers go to a host club?!  
Aomine just shrugged.  
"We just felt bored and wanted to have a little fun. Is there a problem with that?"

"Nope. So, can I borrow your partner for a while? I'll be happy to accompany him. You can have fun with my friends. We have lots of pretty boys at our place."  
Aomine let go of his hands around my waist  
"Sure. Here he is."  
Jerk! A moment ago he was acting like a possesive boyfriend and now he lets 'his lover' go to a host?! He really piss me off.

Once we get into the club, my eyes look around. Wow! The room inside really looks like one of those Host clubs that are usually portrayed in Shoujo comics. How do I know Shoujo comics? Don't you dare ask me!  
Some 'beautiful' boy threw himself to Aomine. I just rolled my eyes and followed Sakurai who pulled me across the room and sat in front of a small table.

"Wanna drink?"  
"Umm .. No."  
Sometimes, I can't handle alcohol and my drunk state. The last time I was drunk, I ended up embarrassing myself by dancing in front of all my friends with a bare chest and ... ummm ... tiger ears on my head.

Just forget it. A bad memory.

Sakurai introduced himself to me and asked me a few casual questions. At first, I really didn't feel comfortable being there. How could I not? I saw some couples around me who didn't hesitate showing their closeness. There was a salary man with a pretty boy clinging on his arm, and a cute boy and a man with a handsome face complimented each other. This is really like a host club like in the movies. But the difference is ... almost all people in this club are men and there were a few fangirls(?) who were looking around with a nose bleed and a dreamy face.

Seeing my body tense up, Sakurai laughed.

"Relax, if you're tense like that, you will make peoples think you're not gay or you're a virgin who came to a place like this for the first time."  
Unfortunately. Both of those statements are true.  
"Look, even your partner looks like he's really enjoying it."  
Sakurai pointed to Aomine who was surrounded by a few boys, one of them even put his arms around his neck and sat on his lap.  
I don't know why, but I'm really annoyed right now. Aren't we supposed to be here to get information? Why was he having fun with a bunch of boys with a girly face?!

Wait, I sound like a jealous boyfriend here.  
No! You didn't hear anything and I didn't say anything about being jealous. You heard wrong, ok?

"You really like him, right?"  
"Huh?"  
Sakurai smiled gently at me. I looked at him with a puzzled look. He sighed and looked at me while propping his chin up with his hand.  
"I don't know why he left his adorable boyfriend here with someone else. If I were him, I'm would lock you up and not allow others to see you."  
Is he just teasing me? Because whatever he did he managed to make me blush like a high school girl. To distract myself, I take a sip of the orange juice in my hand.

"Do you want to take a little revenge?"  
"Huh?"  
Sakurai leaned closer to me and gave me a light kiss on my cheek.  
I was shock and before I realized it, Aomine appeared and pulled me into his body. He put his arm around my shoulder.  
"We're going home."  
Without hearing my answer, Aomine dragged me out. I looked behind my back and saw a smiling Sakurai waving at me.  
"See you again ... Taiga~"  
Aomine gripped my wrist tightly.

When we got out, he turned to me.  
"What the hell were you doing with him, Taiga?!"  
"Wha-I was just talking!"  
"Talking? All I saw was that he kissed your cheek and you blushing like a girl!"  
"Hey! What do you mean by that?! Me and him just-"  
"Listen Taiga. Don't ever try to seek information from Sakurai without me by your side! Do you understand?"  
"But-"  
"Understand?"

I was silent. No, the person standing in front of me isn't the usual Aomine. His eyes were dark blue, and I could clearly see the anger in it. I don't know what made him angry, but my instincts were telling me I should shut my mouth and stop this argument.  
"Uugh, whatever."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

What does he mean?! How dare he order me around like that! Who the hell does he think he is?!  
It's been two days since the 'host club' incident and since then, Aomine never let me wander off alone. He always comes up and never lets me speak directly to Sakurai. If this continues, how am I supposed to get information about him?!  
Fortunately, today Aomine didn't show up to 'guard me' because he had business to do. But before that, he gave me the advice 'Don't forget what I told you! Don't try to approach Sakurai without me, you got it?!'  
That Arrogant bastard!

But I don't know what's wrong with my brain, I follow Aomine 'advice' and I don't go to Sakurai, instead, I roam the city aimlessly.  
"Kagami?"  
On reflex, I turned around.  
Shit.  
"Umm, hello?"  
"What are you doing here alone? You are not with your boyfriend?"  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Aomine, right?"

Uuugh, right. I just remembered.  
"Ah, yeah ... he was busy today."  
"I see ..."  
We were both were silent for a few moments.  
"Are you busy?"  
Yes. "No.."  
"Would you like to join me? There's something I want to buy."  
No! "Eeer .. fine?"  
Sakurai smiled and pulled my hand.  
"Ok. Come on."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

"Basketball shoes? Do you play basketball?"  
I was looking at the basketball shoes in Sakurai's hand.  
"No, but my brother does. Yesterday, his team made it into the semi-finals and I want to give him these as a gift."  
He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"That one is good, light and comfortable to wear."  
Without realizing it, I was pointing to a pair of shoes in the corner. Sakura blinked.  
"Do you play basketball, Kagami?"  
"... Yeah."  
"Aomine too?"  
"... Yes."  
He nodded his head.  
"So, it's basketball that brings you together. If I also play basketball, maybe I could see you sooner."  
I immediately changed the subject.  
"So, do you agree with my choice?"  
"Yup, let's go pay for it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

After shopping for shoes for his brother, we stopped at Maji resto. Sakurai looked at me with a look of disbelief and then burst out laughing while staring at the burgers on my plate that formed a pyramid.  
We were talking casually. And what surprised me, is that Sakurai is very different from my impression from the last time I met him. At first, I thought he was an annoying guy who likes to tease people around him. But it turns out that he's a delightful and gentle person. He talked about a lot of things, college, his job and his family.

His face will change and there will be a warm smile on his lips as he talked about his siblings.  
At times like this I would also like to have a sibling, too bad I was an only child.  
Wait.  
Only child? How could I know I was an only child? Didn't I not remember anything about myself?  
"Taiga?"  
"Ah... sorry."  
"It's okay. Is there something bothering you?"  
Sakurai looks worried.  
"No no, I just ... remembered something."  
I trailed off at that last part and stared blankly ahead.  
Seeing how I was doing, Sakurai advised me to go home. He also thanked me before saying goodbye. I couldn't concentrate at all so I did not realize when Aomine landed in front of me.  
"Where have you been Bakagami?! I've been looking for you everywhere and-Taiga?"  
I lifted my head.

"Are you ok?"  
Aomine placed his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. Somehow I felt uncomfortable with his gaze and keep my eyes in all directions except him.  
"I'm ... Okay." I think.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah ... I ... just want to go home and rest."  
Aomine looks doubtful but he nodded his head. Without waiting for another comment from him I took out my wings and flew off. I can feel that Aomine followed me and is staring at me from behind, but I don't care. I feel really confused now.  
Is my memory starting to come back?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

We followed Sakurai again today. Aomine didn't ask anything about yesterday and I'm very grateful for that. Sakurai did the same activities as our last investigation. And at night Sakurai has a date with one of his clients. They are holding hands casually without care weird stares of the peoples around them. They intended to go into a bar, but a loud gasp stopped them.

"Oh my ..."  
I wasn't able to cover my shock even Aomine was frowning.

"Jun Nii-chan?"  
Sakurai, whose usually calm, looks extremely shocked and horrified after seeing black-haired boy in front of him that had the same expression on his face.  
"Ma-mamoru ..."  
Mamoru? That's the name of Sakurai's brother! Oh god, don't tell me...  
The boy was silent for a moment, but his shocked face was quickly replaced by a disappointed and hurt face. He ran and ignored Sakurai who called after him.

Sakurai chased his brother and we trail after him from behind. Sakurai managed to catch his hand and stopped him.  
"Mamoru listen, I can explain this."  
"Don't touch me!"  
Mamoru batted Sakurai's hand away.  
"Ma-"  
"Disgusting! You are so disgusting! I hate you!"  
Mamoru ran leaving his brother who froze in place.

"..."  
_"So that's why you befriended with me? Disgusting! Do you think I'm attracted to a man? You must be kidding me."_

_" It's really disgusting, you realize that? Get out of here before I run out of patience! And don't you ever dare to show your face before me again!"_

What the ...?  
Where did that voice come from?  
Why did it sound so familiar?  
Is it also one of my memories?  
"Taiga?"

I was looking at Aomine with a bewildered face. Aomine looks worried and ... sad? I don't know, but his face looks ... weird.  
I shook my head.  
"Ne-nevermind. I'm ok ..."

Our attention was again drawn to Sakurai who still didn't budge from his place.  
"We need to talk to him ... right now."  
Aomine agreed and we quickly approached our target who was still in shock.  
"... Sakurai."  
"Ka-Kagami ... Aomine ...? What are you doing here ...? "  
Aomine and I looked at each other and nodded our heads.  
"We need to talk."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Oh my... I'm really sleepy now...**

**I just wanna sleep...**

**Thank's for you for have read my story and see ya :)**


	7. Chapter 7-Sakurai's hope-part two

**Hi guys.. I'm come back with a new chapter (^o^)**

**Again and always, I wanna say thank you for reviews, alerts and favorites from you, I'm so happy XD**

**And thank's a lot for my beta, Jessiejj for re-read and Beta'd this story ;)**

**Disclaimer: That isn't me. That's Tadatoshi Fujimaki (TxT)**

Though

"Talking"

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-._

**Chapter 7**

**Kagami POV**

"So.. both of you.. aren't human but an angel and a demon?"

Sakurai looked at us with disbelief on his face.

"Yeah, I understand if you think we're joking or just talking nonsense, but we're telling you the truth. Believe it or not, we're an angel and a demon."

Aomine just sat next to me with un-read emotion, he seems drowned in his reverie. What the hell was happening to him that I have to explain this alone?!

"And... what will you do to me?"

"Huh...?"

"What will you do to me? Help me with my brother? Give me a better life? Or what?"

"Eeerr ... It's not like that, I'm going to help you, but more precisely I give support and advice to you. We are prohibited from helping our targets directly, because it would be against the rules. If someone has a problem, he or she must face and solve their problem on their own."  
Sakurai was silent but he was looking at me sharply.  
"That means you're useless."  
Huh?  
"Ex-excuse me?"  
"If you just give me some lame talk or support thing and can't do anything about my problem, I think I don't need your-"  
"Just shut the fuck up!"

Good choice of words again Aomine.

"I know you must be shocked because of your problem with your baby brother, but that doesn't mean you can blame or insult someone just cause you feel like shit now!"  
Sakurai flinched and glared at Aomine.  
"You're just a demon who likes making humans suffer, you're the one who needs to shut up!"  
"Well, that's right. I'm a bad guy, a demon, my hobby is to make people like you feel like the most miserable people in this world. Oh, Come on, 'my brother just found out that I'm gay and he hates me?' and what are you doing here? Insulting an angel and argueing with a demon. Wow! You've make progress with your problem with just standing here with us."

Nice shot Aomine.

"You can talk freely because You haven't gone through life like I have. Working for my family and how hard it is to face life as a person with an orientation like me!"  
I don't know why, but I feel sympathy and understand How Sakurai is feeling because of this problem . His playful face disappears and in an instant it is replaced by despair . He's very fond of his siblings, right ?

"So, what? Are you ashamed cause you're gay ? Are you tired of working for your family?"  
Sakurai looked like he was trying to calm himself, he balled his fist.  
"Yes , I'm gay and I don't feel ashamed about that fact . This is my life . And No, I'm not tired of working for the sake of my family . I love them, really love them and I don't care about what people think about me BUT I do care about what my siblings think about me! You know, maybe for you, I'm disgusting, but what can I do about that? deny it? Isolate myself? Well, aren't you're gay too? You should know how I feel."

Aomine was silent. Can you believe that? Aomine was SILENT I never thought he wouldn't be able to respond to Sakurai words! Well done, Sakurai!  
Uuumm, but I think it's not the time to be praising him.  
Sakurai turned to me. I could see the pain and regret in his eyes. Then he turned and left us.  
"Sakurai, Wait!"  
I wanted to hurry and go after him, but before that...  
"Hey Ahomine!"  
"What?"  
I wanna laugh cause he looks really pissed now.  
"Thank you for standing up for me."  
"Who said I was helping, Bakagami?"  
"Yeah yeah, I just wanna say thank you, so, just shut up and I don't need your comment."  
With that, I left Aomine, still confused because of my thank you.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sakurai, wait!"  
"Just go away, Kagami! What Aomine said is true, I'm not going to finish my problem if I just stand there."  
"I'll help you"  
"You're the one who said you can't help me directly, so thank you but I don't need your help."  
Seriously, Sometimes Sakurai has stubbornness like Aomine who felt he could solve all their problems on his own.  
Hm? Why am I suddenly talking about Aomine? And why would I know Aomine's habits ...? Uuugh, forget it!  
"So, what are you gonna do now?"  
"That's none of your business!"

This jerk!

"Shut up!"  
I hit his head.  
"What!? Why you-"  
"I've had enough of all your comments earlier! Sometimes you have to listen to someone else for your own good! So, I'll ask again. What will you do now?"  
Sakurai looked at me with a blank face.  
"... Go look for my brother?"  
"Tch! You aren't even sure of your plan. Geez, just follow me!"  
I pulled Sakurai's hand, who still looks confused.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"You'll see."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Normal POV**

In a small room, there were four people all with different expressions. Sakurai looked tense because he was being stared at sharply by his two sisters. After being persuaded by Kagami, Sakurai finally decided to explain the problem to his sisters.  
"Is that person your boyfriend?"  
The statement of one of Sakurai's sisters caught Kagami off guard and Sakurai just chuckled.  
"N-no! I'm his friend!"  
Kagami was half screaming, trying to calm his flushed face.  
"Yeah, he is my friend. He was the one who encouraged me to discuss this with you. After all, he already has a boyfriend."  
Sakurai smiled slyly at me.  
Kagami just yells in his thought 'Hey! It was all just an act, You know!'  
All three siblings were silent again. After a while, the younger sister named Rin open her mouth.  
"So, you're gay?"  
"And Mamoru caught you and said that he hates you?" Tsubaki, the older sister ask him too. Sakurai could only nod his head without taking his eyes off the two girls in front of him.  
"You're an Idiot nii-chan."  
"What?"  
Sakurai and Kagami seemed surprised to hear their reactions.  
"We've known about it for a long time nii-chan. You never bring or introduce a girlfriend to us."  
"And by chance, we have caught you with your date a few months ago."

Sakurai also looks shocked with this revelation by his siblings. So, they already know?  
"We know and we will never hate you. You are our brother. We love you and we know you love us too. But next time, try to be more open with us, kay?"  
Sakurai hugged his siblings. His face looked relieved and his hands trembled as he tried to hug them. Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone coming and Mamoru was standing in front of the room.  
"Nii-chan ..."  
"Ma-Mamoru ..."

Mamoru threw himself at Sakurai. He cried as he repeatedly apologized and said that he was sorry for saying such harsh words that hurt Sakurai.  
Sakurai just smiled, trying to calm his brother, his hand drawing circle on his brother's back.  
Kagami thinks this is the right time to leave the family alone so they can talk. He went out of the house quietly with a big smile on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami POV**

"Thank you for your help and please forgive my harsh words yesterday!"  
Sakurai bowed his head to us. Aomine just grinned with a smug face.  
"Told you!"  
"Tch! Yeah, I know I'm such a jerk but you're a cocky bastard! "  
Sakurai pretend to glare at Aomine but he couldn't cover his smile.  
"And you are really lucky to have a boyfriend like Kagami, you know? An angel and a demon, so it's like Romeo and Juliet, huh?"  
Wait. This should be clarified.  
"Sakurai, the truth is-"

"Yeah, I'm one of a lucky bastard who got a 'cute' boyfriend like Taiga."  
Aomine was hugging me from behind, and again he whispered into my ear.  
"Your ass is still in danger, so just listen to what I say, Kay ... Baby ~?"  
Bastard!  
"Oh, I wanna ask you something."  
Sakurai's voice distracted me while I was busy trying to break away from Aomine's hold. Sakurai looked at us with a big smile on his mouth. Oh! I'm sure I'm not going to like his question.  
"Who is the uke?"  
Hm? Uke? What is Uke?  
Aomine points his thumb to me with a big grin on his face.  
"Him."

Sakurai laughs, then gives Aomine a thumbs up.  
"I knew it. I think Kagami is to cute to be a Seme. You are really lucky!"  
"Heeyy! Wait the minute! What are you talking about exactly? What is uke? And what is Seme? "  
I really don't like their expressions right now. That smirk! And they shook their heads together.  
"You'll find out later."  
"And it's better if you don't understand it."  
Waiiiiittt! Can someone explain this to me?! I have a really bad feeling about this.  
And you! Don't laugh! Just explain to me what exactly they're talking about!  
Amine and Sakurai are still laughing and chatting. I think they could be good friends.

All right, I'll find out about this uke and seme later, for now I'm just glad this case also ended well.

Good job for me and.. Aomine?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

**Short and a little boring chapter? Yeah, sorry he hhe.  
**

**Aaaaand.. We'll slowly learn about Kagami and Aomine past in later chapters**

**So, thank's for have read my story and see ya in the next chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8-Momoi's Bestfriend

**What's up guys!**

**Busy weeks, busy month... uugh... I just wanna laze around!**

**Thank's for the reviews, favorites and alerts! They always make me smile when I looked at them :)**

**I asked my beta and decided to change this story genre, because we thought this story slowly become a little serious (-_-")  
But I still try to slip some humor in it, I just couldn't stand serious plot he hhe **

**I wanna say Sankyuuu~ to Jessiejj for beta'd this story! ;)**

**New target again! Guess who..?**

**Disclaimer: Again and always... That isn't me. That's Tadatoshi Fujimaki (TxT)**

Though

"Talking"

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-._

**Chapter 8**

**Normal POV**

"Why? Why does everyone say you never existed"  
Her face that usually looked so bright, was now pale. Her red lips trembling, her thin fingers playing with her hair the color of Sakura petals.  
"Why, Why won't they believe me? I'm not crazy! They are the ones who are crazy! Why? What should I do so that they will trust me?"  
The girl was walking with a limp step towards the corner of the room. She sat, hugged her legs and buried her face into her knees until her crying and murmurs weren't clear anymore.  
"What should I do Dai-chan?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami POV**

"Are you okay, Taiga?"  
I lifted my head and saw Tatsuya looking at me worriedly.  
"I'm fine."  
I gave a half-hearted smile. I know he realized there was something wrong with me. Ever since Sakurai's case, I'm often daydreaming and unintentionally worrying the people around me. Last week, I confused Hyuuga-senpai because of my odd behavior. I didn't touch Maji burger that they bought especially for me.  
I don't know why, but lately, I cannot concentrate at all. Before I realized it, my subconsciousness gradually began to remember my past.

I'm afraid.

I'm afraid to remember all the memories. Each piece of memory that popped into my head made me sure of one thing.  
I used to be a human.  
Just like Aomine.  
I used to have a family, friends whose faces I still can't remember. And I'm pretty sure, that I have someone I loved and admired while I was alive.  
Who? I don't know yet. But I feel, whoever that person is, our relationship wasn't going well. That's the thing I feared the most when I recall all these things. But, deep down, I want to recognize 'that person' again. His voice, his face, his behavior, what made me fall in love with him (#For a while, I was using he/him to refer Kagami's special person) and I wanna remember all the memories that I once had with him, even if they were a very painful thing for me.

I think I should be more focussed and let it all run naturally. I'm sure, someday I'll remember everything, I **will be **ready to- No, I **must be** prepared to face it.

"..."  
And ... There is one more thing ...  
I finally know what the meaning of Seme and Uke is!  
Yeah, I know this is somewhat totaly off from the gloomy things that I was talking about before, but still!  
Heeyy! I don't agree! Totally disagree!  
How could I become an Uke?! I should have been more suited to be a Seme!  
(#Maybe the main problem is not who is the uke or seme, Kagami ... But, don't you mind that they said you're gay? XP)  
And why do I have to be a Aomine's partner!? It was weird! It is impossible!

Uuugh, nevermind. I don't want to think about it anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

I'm pretty sure there must be something wrong.  
Suddenly, the chief called me and told me to meet him to discuss my new mission. I've been an angel for six months and never once did the chief give me any direct instructions about my missions.  
And now, I'm standing in front of a large wooden door with unique carvings on the front, with the title 'Seirin Chief'.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!"  
Gulp.  
Here we go, Kagami!  
"You called me, Sir?"  
"Sit down please."  
"Umm .. Thank you Sir."

Five minutes had already passed, but the brown-haired man who sat across of me just looked at me without saying a word.

Uuugh ... This is really awkward.  
"... Sir? "  
Finally, the chief sighed and stared straight into my eyes.  
"I have a new mission for you."  
"Yes?"  
"Are you willing to take this case?"  
"Can I refuse the missions that are given to me? I guess since I didn't have any problems with my previous missions, I won't have any with the mission this time, Sir."  
The chief was silent, but he didn't take his eyes off me.  
"You know, Taiga ..."

My given name. Kagetora-san only use my first name if we are not on duty or he wanted to talk about important things. Kagetora-san is one of the closest people to me, one who cared about me ever since I woke up six months ago.  
"You are one of my subordinates that I consider as my own son and I want the best for you."  
"Could I know which direction this conversation is going in, Kagetora-san?"  
I began to feel uncomfortable and felt that something big will happen.  
"With this new mission and new target, there is a possibility that you..."  
"Yeah?"  
"...will remember all of your lost memories again."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

After I convinced Kagetora-san that I'm ready to take on my new mission, I was finally getting my binder mission from Tatsuya. I went back to my room and carefully read my new target's data.

Name : Momoi Satsuki

Gender : Female

Age : 16

Height : 161 cm

Weight : -

Bhirthday : May 4th

Zodiak : Taurus

I was studying the photograph of the beautiful girl with hair the color of bubble gum in my mission file. Do I know this girl? Was she my friend? Or was she ... the one I loved?  
But I immediately denied my last question. Somehow, I'm pretty sure this girl isn't 'the person' who I had admired before.  
I think I can't just sit here and stare at this file. I have to find this girl and get ready for all the things that would greet me later.

You can do it Kagami!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Ah! That's my target's home! Momoi? Yes, Momoi.

Alright, let's end this quickly!

GRAB!

Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and my body turned toward that person.  
"Wha-"  
I stopped. In front of me, Aomine stood with a strange expression. He looks sad and ... hurt? What happened to him?  
"Aomine, are you alright?"  
I never thought I would ask this to Aomine. Aomine didn't immediately answer my question, he stared at me as if he was looking for something.  
"Did you get Satsuki as your new target?"

Once again, he called our targets with their first name. I know, he told me I was special, but it couldn't shake off this annoyed feeling when he called someone else by their first name other than myself.

And you! Get rid of that sly smile on your face! Because I'm not jealous, you got it?!

"Yeah, I know. We got the same target again, right? I am sure I will win again this time-"  
"Don't take this mission, Taiga."  
"Huh?"  
Aomine tightened his grip on my hand.  
"Ouch! Ahomine, you're holding my hand too-"  
"**I beg you**, please don't take this mission Taiga."  
"Aomine ..?"

"Just forget it! You can look for another mission."

"..."

" I really beg you, don't take this mission... "

What actually happened with Aomine? I've never seen his expression this upset and it makes my chest ache. I don't want him to make that expression, but I've made up my mind since Kagetora-san gave me this mission.

"Can you tell me the reason why you don't want me to take this mission?"  
Aomine bowed and shook his head but he didn't release his grip on my wrist.  
"... I can't."

Now I'm really pissed. He just came out of nowhere and begged me.

Yes, begged to me.

I never dreamed that Aomine would beg me for something. And unfortunately, I simply couldn't accept his request, especially for no apparent reason.  
"I'm sorry Aomine. I don't know why you don't want me to take this mission. But for me, this mission is very important and I have to go through this mission to find out the thing I need to know most. "  
Without listening to Aomine any further, I batted his hand away and flew off. I'm afraid if I was I would with him any longer there, I would change my mind.

**Normal POV**

Aomine closed his eyes and laughed bitterly.  
"Why Am I asking you not to go see Satsuki ...?"  
He balled his fist until his knuckles were white. He was trembling, holding all the emotions within him.  
"Because you will remember **everything**, Taiga. You will remember **your family**, you will remember **your friends**... You will **remember me** and you will **hate me**."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami POV**

I went to Momoi's house and pretended to be her friend. Her mother greeted me friendly and let me enter. Her mother told me about all the strange things that happened to her daughter.  
Momoi's nature had mysteriously changed since five months ago. Momoi who was usually a cheerful girl became quiet and was often seen daydreaming. She was getting worse now.

"Without any apparent reason, she became hysterical and screamed at the people around her. She claimed that she had a 'friend' and asked about her imaginary friend to everyone. Finally, my husband and I decided to let her rest and not attend school for now, but there is no progress at all."  
Momoi's mother wasn't able to cover her sadness because of her daughter condition.

"Could I see her?"  
"Of course. Since a week ago she didn't want to meet with anyone and locked herself in her room. I hope that with the visit from one of her friends, she will calm down again."

Momoi's mother took me to her daughter's room. After nearly half an hour of persuading her daughter to open the door, finally, Momoi opened the door. Momoi's mother had left us to let us talk.  
Slowly, I could see the face of my target who was sitting on the corner of the room, biting her nails. She looked totally different from the photo in my file. Her face is pale, there are black lines under her eyes, her long hair look tangled now.

"Uuumm .. Hi, my name is-"  
Momoi lifted her head and her eyes widened. Her face looked shocked and confused.  
"You ..."  
Slowly she stood up, pointing her finger towards me.  
"You're Kagami Taiga, right...?"  
This time I was the one who shocked, how could she know my name?  
"Umm .. yeah. Do I know you?"  
Suddenly, a pillow flew to me and I barely caught it. I started panicking when Momoi kept throwing the things around her at me.  
"Get out! I don't want to see you! You are the cause of all this!"  
"Wa-"  
"Get Ouuutt! I hate you! I really hate you!"

Hearing the commotion we caused, Momoi parents rushed toward us. Her mother tried to calm Momoi and her father took me out of her room.  
However, Momoi shouted something that made me halt my step and turn towards her room with a bewildered face.

"You're the reason! You're the cause of Daiki's death!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Cliffhanger? No?**  
**Ha hha, But we will know the truth soon..**  
**Thank's for read this and see ya! :)**


	9. Chapter 9-The Sixth Member

**La la lla~ Hi readers! How ar u? :3**

**I'm really happy with all your reviews guys, I was grinning, danced a weird dance, etc. (^_^)**

**And thank's for favorites and alerts too, all of them were my support for writing this story!**

******Aaaand, once again, thank you so much to Jessiejj for beta'd this chapter XD  
**

**We'll know some truth in this chapter...**

**So, please enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Of course... that isn't me, that's Tadatoshi Fujimaki (TxT)**

Though

"Talking"

_Past_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-_

**Chapter 9**

**Kagami POV**

"We're sorry for Satsuki's behavior, we thought that if she met one of her friends, she would be calmer. But we never though that she be hysterical and start throwing stuff at you."  
Both Momoi's parents look sad and confused about the way their daughter acted. They apologized to me a few times because of it. Of course I'm not angry with Momoi I'm just curious about something that she shouted after I left her room.

_"You're the reason! You're the cause of Daiki's death!"_

Does she mean Daiki ...  
Aomine Daiki ...?

I know that a lot of people have the name of Daiki, but somehow, when Momoi shouted his name, the first person that crossed my mind was Aomine.  
I also apologized to Momoi's parents, because my visit made her worse instead of better. They just smiled and said it wasn't my fault. Then they walked me out.  
"Please visit again next time, Kagami-kun."

I just bowed and said thank you. I was in a rush to go back to my world but some familiar voices stopped me.  
"Kagami-kun."  
"Kagamichii ~, what are you doing here?"  
I turned to the source of the voices and saw Kuroko and Kise standing behind me in their school uniforms.  
"Kuroko, Kise, what are you doing here?"  
"We asked you first Kagamichii!"  
Kuroko was staring up at Momoi's house and then back at me.  
"Did you just come out of Satsuki-san's house?"  
I was looking at Kuroko with shock.  
"How did you-?"  
"We're both Satsuki-san's friends. More precisely, she was our friend when we were in junior highschool. Is she your new target?"

I nodded my head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

The three of us were sitting in a cafe and ordered drinks. My attention went back to Kuroko and Kise.  
"Uummm.. Could you please tell me anything you guys know about Momoi?"

Kise and Kuroko looked at each other. Kuroko finally opened his mouth first.

"Satsuki-san was one of our junior high school friends, Kyoukki Junior High school. She was also the manager of our basketball team in our school, my former teammates and Kise-kun present teammates.

"Kiseki no Sedai?"

Kuroko nodded his head.

Whoaa, somehow I feel that all of this interconnected.

"In the past, the six of us made a very strong team! I miss the days when we still enjoyed playing basketball together ... After graduation, Satsuki-chan didn't enter the same senior high school with us and Kurokochii even decided to transfer after a few months."  
Kise smiled sadly and Kuroko just kept silent and stared blankly ahead.

"Uumm ... Six members? Can you name all of them?"

Somehow I feel there is something strange about Kise's statement. As I remember, Kiseki no Sedai only has five members.

Kise and Kuroko enumerate their teammates.  
"Akashi-kun."  
"Midorimachii~"  
"Murasakibara-kun"  
"Kurokochii!"  
"...Kise-kun."  
"And ..."  
They both stopped. They stared at each other with puzzled faces.  
"And..?"  
Kise was busy counting with his fingers while repeating the names of his team while Kuroko looks thoughtful although his face still looks flat.  
"Who is the sixth member..?"  
"I'm very sure we have six members-ssu!"

They were busy debating who the sixth member is. I raised my eyebrow after hearing them both.  
"Eerr, guys? What do you mean?"  
Kuroko realized that I was waiting for a reply. Before he said anything, the waiter came and gave us our orders. After drinking from the milkshake in his hand, Kuroko turned his attention back to me.

Seriously, this kid is really LOVES milkshake.  
I stop myself from shaking my head.

"We're very sure that the Kiseki no Sedai has six members, Kagami-kun. But... for some reason, we can't remember who the sixth member is."  
Hearing Kuroko's statement, I felt there was something strange. How could they both forget their team member? And... Did the sixth member really exist? Or was it just their imagination? Was 'this person' Momoi's 'imaginary friend'?

_"You're the reason! You're the cause of __**Daiki**__'s death!"_

... Aomine Daiki?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Normal POV**

Kagetora Aida, Seirin's chief, was feeling tired and wanted some fresh air, so he decided to take a walk on earth. He landed on the roof of someone's house. After he folded his white wings, he sat and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He was silent while enjoying the night view of Tokyo.

"Hi, Tora."  
Kagetora didn't turn toward the familiar voice. A middle-aged man with black hair casually sat beside Kagetora after he folded his dark wings.

"We just met a month ago, Kat-chan."  
Katsunori was laughing and playing with his hair.  
"Yeah, but it's quite a long time, right?"  
Kagetora smiled but a moment later his frown returned.  
"Do you think they will be okay?"  
"I'm sure they'll be okay."  
They both were silent.  
"Although Aomine seems like rude and lazy boy, he was very caring towards the people he loved. Of course, your boy is his top priority."  
"I know, it's just ..."

_Kagetora was busy with a pile of mission reports of his men. A month ago,he had just recruited a new angel with red hair. But somehow, in a short time, he had considered the newbie as his own family, especially after he read the background of the child.  
His reverie stopped because suddenly two people with black wings appeared in front of him._

_A demon. _

_"What are you doing in my room, Kat-chan?"  
"Hi, Tora! One of my boys wanted to ask you something."  
He pointed to a tall boy with blue hair and dark skin that stood next to him. Suddenly,the unknown man bowed and shouted something very quickly.  
"Hey kid! Can you repeat that again...more slowly? Maybe you could start by introducing yourself."  
The blue-haired man straightened up and stared straight at Kagetora._

_"My name is Aomine Daiki, I'm begging you, please give me information about the missions that will be carried out by Kagami Taiga. And I ask your permission, so that we can get through these missions together."  
Kagetora was looking at Aomine with shock.  
This guy ...  
This was the guy who hurt Kagami..  
"I. .. I can't, I'm sorry."  
Kagetora went back to work on the papers on his desk and ignored his guests. Suddenly, he felt hands on his shoulders. He lifted his head and Katsunori looked at him with a serious gaze.  
"I also beg you Tora, grant this kid his request."  
Kagetora looked towards Aomine who looked sad._

_"I know, you're worried about that Kagami boy. But he doesn't remember anything about his memory before his angel life, right? Aomine want_s t_o change everything. He is very sorry for what he had done to Kagami and he hopes to start a new relationship with him.  
Kagetora was silent. His brows wrinkle indicating he was thinking hard. Katsunori had started stroking his shoulder in a soothing manner.  
"Don't you think they're a bit like how we used to be? Give them a chance."_

_Kagetora sighed. He may not trust the blue-haired man in front of him but he does trust Kagami. Kagami isn't a weak person, he'll definitely be able to face it even after he remembers everything.  
"All right, I'll do as you wish. But you need to remember one thing!"  
Kagetora stared sharply at Aomine.  
"Don't you ever try to hurt Taiga once again,or-"  
"No, I'll never do that again, sir. __**I promise**__."_

"They will be fine. Sooner or later, Kagami will remember everything. And all decisions will decided by both of them. We just have to believe in them."  
Kagetora nodded and smiled sadly.  
"Yes, I can only hope the best for them both."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami POV**

After talking for a while, Kise and Kuroko decided to return to Momoi's house to visit her. I hope with Kuroko and Kise's visit, my target will feel better. I feel bad because my visit made my target hysterical. I hope they can get more information for me. But, I was confused because of other things.

_"Hey, Kagami-kun ..."  
"Hm?"  
"Do you still not understand about Aomine'swish if he wins from you?"  
"Of course I know!"  
Kuroko and Kise face were looking bright.  
"He wants my heart! So, he wants me to die!"_

_Kuroko and Kise sweatdrop.  
"You're really a Bakagami, Kagami-kun."  
"Oh my, Kagamichii ~, even I understand Aominechii's intention!"  
"So, even someone like you was able to understand this."  
"You're so mean Kurokochii ~"  
Kagami was thinking, What the hell are they talking about? Aomine want his heart, of course that means that he wants his life ... right?  
Kise leaned towards Kagami.  
"He wants your heart, that means he wants you to give him your heart!"  
"Huh?"_

_Kuroko shook his head.  
"Kagami-kun, when someone cares about and wants to protect someone, usually, the love is symbolized by...?"  
Kagami tried to digest Kuroko's words.  
When someone cares about and wants to protect someone, usually the love is symbolized by...  
"... The heart?"  
"Bingooooo! Kagamichii you finally figured it out! "  
Kuroko smiled.  
_**_When someone cares about and wants to protect someone_**_.  
_**_The Heart, the symbol of love._**_  
Kagami's face was flushed when he realized it. Kise and Kuroko grinned at his reaction._

While I'm busy daydreaming, I heard a woman's voice calling my name. Just as I raised my head, someone was hugging me tightly and ..  
Ummm ...  
Eerrr ...  
Her chest ...  
My face turned red and I pushed the mysterious woman who hugged me away. I Looked at the woman.  
Big boobs and blonde hair.  
Why do I feel familiar with this woman? The woman was holding both my hands and looked like she wanted to cry.

"Taiga, is that you? Is this real? "  
Did this woman know me? Who is she?  
I've heard from Aida-senpai, although most of the angels forget about their memories as a human, the people who know them during their life didn't forget them. This was contrary to a demon. A demon remembers all that he experienced during his lifetime as a reminder of the sins they've committed but the people they knew in their life would forget about them.

Ironic

I must take this opportunity. This woman recognized me, I can find out information about myself from her. Here we go, Kagami!

"Umm, I'm sorry, I don't remember anything about you, but I need to talk to you."  
We headed to the park and sat there. I told her how I became an angel and I lost my memories as a human. The girl named Alex couldn't cover the shock on her face. After that, she was fidgeting.  
"Kagami, Do you ... remember Aomine? Aomine Daiki?"  
I freeze. I tried to calm down and then shook my head. I had to pretend that I didn't know about Aomine.

"Aomine Daiki, he died a month after your death ..."  
"De-dead?"  
Alex nodded sadly.  
"Who exactly was this Aomine ... to me?"  
Alex was silent, she hesitated, but finally she decided to speak.  
"He was ..."  
"He was ...?"  
Gulp.  
"**He was the one you loved**."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**Finally! Kagami understands about the true meaning of 'heart' that told by Aomine! ha ha hha**

**And I think... this was a cliffhanger too...? #run and hide#**

**He hhe... sorry... (^_^")**

**Thank you for have read this story and see ya on the next chapter! ;D**


End file.
